ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 35
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 35: May She Rest in Peace "Ah, yes.", Governor Moss said, sitting down in his chair while he and Maria watched the execution. "This is the moment that Amy's life ends!" "I'll save you, Amy!", Aaron thought to himself as he continued to run through the train. He finally reached the front car, where the other two police officers were keeping guard. Aaron, using his Thunder Sword, struck them both down and ran outside. Governor Moss opened the bottle of Clos du Bois and took a swig. "Governor Moss!", Maria shouted. "You shouldn't drink right now!" "Eh, what do you know?", Governor Moss asked. "Five o'clock was twenty hours ago!" He then chugged some more of the wine. He then calmly sat down and muttered, "V. Ipsa et in saecula saeculorum." 35: MAY SHE REST IN PEACE "What?", Maria asked. "It's Latin.", Governor Moss said. "It means 'May she rest in peace'." Aaron, back down on the ground, kept running through the machine gun fire of Archer District Army soldiers. Nonetheless, Aaron kept slicing them in two with his sword. The secretaries watching the execution had all run away, presumably to the hot tub hidden within the mountain. "Attention, Aaron.", Governor Moss said over a loudspeaker, which rang loud over the execution ground. Aaron momentarily stopped to pay attention to the Governor as Amy continued to be dragged to the guillotine. Governor Moss continued, "No matter what, you've already garnered our attention. You've put yourself in a situation that you will never get out of. We will just pursue you, again and again and again, until you're dead." At that time, Alice, Kevin, and the rest of the elementals came out of the train. Governor Moss looked at them in shock. "Aaron didn't come alone?!", Governor Moss asked, turning towards Maria. Maria, however, was not there. "And where the hell is my Attorney General?!" Governor Moss sat back down and continued over the loudspeaker, "Don't think this incident will go without retribution. We'll get you, and all your friends!" Aaron laughed. "You think that's funny?!", Governor Moss shouted. "You heard that?", Aaron asked, charging an attack in his hand. "Don't you dare!", Governor Moss shouted. Aaron, however, threw the attack, in the form of a Lightning Ball, at him. Governor Moss ran out to try and avoid the blast, but was caught in the explosion. Aaron looked toward Amy and was shocked to see that she was on the guillotine, about to be beheaded. "Now, normally, there must be either the Governor or the Vice-Governor present.", one of the police officers said. "However, we've made a special exception just for you." This was, however, before Aaron impaled him through his head from behind. As the officer fell on the ground dead, the other officer fired on Aaron twice before he was swiftly decapitated. Aaron fell on his knees in pain. He had been shot with rubber bullets again. Before Aaron could react, a loud gunshot rang out and the rope holding the guillotine blade up snapped. Aaron jumped and caught the blade with the top of his head, landing onto solid ground at least ten feet below. "Aaron!", Amy shouted. "Help me!" "I'm coming!", Aaron shouted. The other elementals looked to their right and saw Maria, holding a smoking gun in her hand. "Damn you!", she shouted. "You killed Governor Moss!" "And you almost killed Aaron's girlfriend!", Noah shouted, as he made a Tidal Wave to sweep Maria away. However, as soon as it got to her, the Tidal Wave swelled around her and became a Water Ball. Maria was struggling for air. In a vain effort, she fired the gun again, but she forgot that bullets travel extremely slow in water. All the bullet did was form a cloud around the barrel before it slowly crept out and landed on the ground. Maria, now knowing she had no option, let go of the gun. She was in the water for ten more seconds before she drowned. Noah had the Water Ball come back to him, dropping Maria's body on the ground. During this time, Aaron had managed to climb back up, leaving the guillotine blade on the ground, as he helped Amy up. "You saved me!", Amy shouted as she kissed Aaron on the cheek. "I love you." Just then, part of Amy's shoulder exploded, with blood coming out, as she screamed and fell on the ground. Aaron looked up and saw an injured Governor Moss pointing a flintlock at them, which was smoking. "Damn it, I missed!", Governor Moss shouted. "I was aiming for her head!" "You know, if you hadn't done that...", Aaron said, "I might have let you live. However, since you decided to go and do something like that, I'll do something like this!" At that time, Aaron instantaneously threw three Thunder Swords at Governor Moss, which were flying at him at four times the speed of sound. Before they hit him, there was a buzzing in Governor Moss' head. It didn't hurt, but his vision was overtaken by a small blue dot which rapidly expanded to completely block out his vision of the swords. Instead, he saw a brown robotic mantis with two giant scythes for hands sitting in a windowsill. Blue light took up most of the space inside this new vision. Very creepily, the robotic mantis turned toward Governor Moss and said, "Hello, Governor Moss." "Storm Mantis?!", Governor Moss asked in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?! And how are you in my mind?!" "I set my Thunder Room to appear in your subconscious, like a sort of telepathy.", Storm Mantis said. "As of right now, you and I are the only things in all of existence capable of movement!" "What?!", Governor Moss asked. "Yes.", Storm Mantis said. "But why are you here?", Governor Moss asked. "Well, it is mostly because of our master's demands.", Storm Mantis solemnly replied. "He requested my presence inside your mind. He had something he wanted me to tell you." "Well, what is it?", Governor Moss asked. "Spit it out!" "Our master has no use for you anymore.", Storm Mantis said. "What?", Governor Moss asked. "Why?" "Because you have fulfilled your purpose in our plan.", Storm Mantis said. "You have outlived your usefulness." "So why aren't you here?", Governor Moss asked. "Normally, we would execute you on the spot...", Storm Mantis said, "...but, given the circumstances you are currently in, we have decided to let Aaron do it for us instead." "What?", Governor Moss asked. "Really, it is sad to see you go.", Storm Mantis said. "But know that your death will not be in vain. Well, it is best I make my leave now, as I am getting tired of looking at you. Ciao." "No!", Governor Moss shouted, holding his hand out as the vision disappeared. Before he knew what was happening, he was impaled in the face by the three swords. He died instantly, and fell on the ground in a pool of blood. Aaron turned around and helped Amy up. He tore off some of his bandages and placed them around Amy's arm. They embraced as Aaron said, "I heard there was something going on in Sky Village. We'll get you back to Waurika, then we'll go there. Wish me luck." And that ended the group's expedition to Mount Garland. ~*~*~*~* Archer District Vice-Governor Justin Moss sat in the hot tub along with the various secretaries that served under Governor Moss. "Vice-Governor!", the Archer District Secretary of Education shouted as he swung open the entrance. "What is it?", the Vice-Governor asked. "Your father's been killed!", the secretary shouted. "What?", the Vice-Governor asked, as the look of shock on his face quickly turned into a smirk. "Well, it appears even he wasn't enough to stop Aaron. I guess it's time that I'' take command." He then walked out, still wearing the towel. "Uh, Vice-Governor.", the secretary said. "You're not supposed to wear that outside the hot tub." ~*~*~*~* One hour later, the elementals had arrived back in Waurika. After dropping Amy off, they set off for Sky Village. "So what's the situation in Sky Village?", Derick asked over the radio network. "Apparently a bunch of animals are trying to take it over.", Aaron said. "But there's a group fighting them. They call themselves the 'Sky Village Rebels'." "Animals?", Noah asked, laughing. "Don't judge them based on their species.", Aaron said. "They're supposed to be really strong. Able to casually toss a ''mountain." "A mountain?!", several of the elementals replied. "Makes you wonder what we're getting ourselves into, huh?", Aaron asked. "How can you take this so lightly?", Daniel asked. "You can't even do that!" "Oh, shut up, I'm large city level.", Aaron said. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff